The proposed work will result in diagnostic kits and assays for rapid high throughput detection and monitoring of abnormal mRNAs associated with leukemia. Hybridization-based molecular as says will be developed for rapid characterization of translocations involved in hematologic malignancies. The ability to more rapidly determine the particular translocation involved in a patient's leukemia will permit faster initiation of therapy at the time of initial diagnosis. Sensitive quantitative methods will also be developed for assessing amplified fusion mRNAs using a novel relative quantitative RT- PCR strategy. Improved assays able to provide quantitative values for fusion mRNAs will aid clinicians in determining the most effective treatment for leukemia patients at risk for relapse. The proposed assays will have a reduced chance of generating erroneous results due to sample cross-contamination, because they will provide the requisite sensitivity needed to detect minimal residual disease without the need to use sequential exponential amplification strategies, which are highly prone to contamination. The homogenous, non- gel-based as says proposed will have a reduced cost and faster turnaround time compared to current gel-based methods, which will result in cost-savings to the healthcare system as well as benefits to the patient. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Kits containing reagents and protocols to identify and monitor genetic abnormalities associated with leukemia and other cancers will be developed. The kits will be marketed by Ambion for use in both research and diagnostic settings.